Sweeter than Milk
by Ryocha
Summary: Train discovers the wonders of milk flavoured pocky, and decides to share this newfound love with his favourite and loveable one eyed partner, Sven. TrainSven PWP


**Sweeter than Milk  
**By Ryocha

_Author's Note:_ This is my first Black Cat fic! X3 So with all due respect, please don't hate me if I don't know your favourite character and never mention them in this fic. It's meant to be a bit AU and OOC for the sake of SvenTrain. 'Nuff said. XD

Now, on with the fluff!

* * *

The door slammed open with no decency involved, an excited form poised expectantly in front of the steel framing. Golden eyes were glinting brightly, chocolate-coloured hair was ruffled from the harsh winds outside and in one hand, clutched tightly till the fist was shaking, was a simple white shopping bag.

"Sveeeen!" Came the chortled call from Train, kicking the door closed with his heel behind him and bounded into their hideout home. It was a simple apartment, shielded from the public eye and cuddled into a friendly neighbourhood.

Though due to expenses, it was also very small. This resulted in some awkward nights where him and Sven had to share the same twin-sized bed. Creamy and excited features cringed at remembering this; it wasn't as though he could help stretching out sometimes during the night, even if that resulted in his partner getting a bloody nose from his fist in the morning.

Train stopped momentarily, then swung his head around, observing the cubby and the living room and dining room.

_Come to think of it,_ his eyes twinkled suspiciously in the fixture's lighting, _He doesn't seem to be here._ He knew his partner liked to sit in the living room, usually smoking and reading the newspaper. But now the entire place seemed empty.

Train paused briefly in thinking, then straightened his back. He laid the white bag against a wall and then began searching for some kind of note telling him where his partner had gone.

None.

At once he heard footsteps coming from inside the apartment. His guard rose slightly, doubting that there was anyone inside that had decided to do some robbery (considering that the trio just got here. Or so he hoped).

The footsteps got closer, and Train's body stiffened.

"Train?"

Eve stood peering around the edge of the doorframe leading into the living room, solemn eyes blinking at the relaxing body belonging to Train Heartnet.

"Ah, Princess, it's just you." The Black Cat let out a sigh of relief, a smile replacing the grim line once there. He took a step towards the wall and bent down to pick up the white bag. "Where's Sven?" He asked casually, the bounce coming back into his voice.

"He's sleeping." The white-haired girl responded, pulling a brightly-coloured book to her chest. She blinked again, watching a devilish grin spread across cat-like features.

"Thanks Princess!" He chirped brightly, bringing himself back up to full height. Young eyes belonging to the girl watched Train dig his hand into the white bag and pull out a shining red book.

"I got something for you, too." He offered her a softer smile, walking over to her and handed Eve the novella. Her eyes glinted happily, and without another word, she hurried off into the living room to read it.

"Now, to see Sven." The ex-assasin whispered under his breath, perhaps with too much sinister mallace than intended.

Lanky legs stopped outside a whitewashed door left slightly ajar. Golden eyes looked over the soft orange light luminating from inside, telling Train that Sven had the bedside light on again while he was reading.

The Black Cat shook with anticipation, a cat-like grin mischeviously playing on his lips. In his hands, inside this white bag, held a magical something he wanted to show his partner.

"Svenny-baby!" Train pounced inside unannounced and landed on the end of the twin-sized bed, still grinning. Sven nearly jumped out of his skin and announced so with a surprised gasp as the entire bed shook.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" One golden eyes narrowed at the man still bouncing happily by his feet.

"But this is big news!" Train flung himself forward, eyes squinting together and body sprawled out cat-like, "I've found milk-flavoured pocky!"

The emerald-haired man blinked twice, "That's it?" He asked, slightly annoyed that Train had pounced forward onto his legs. He shifted, beginning to become uncomfortable with the position they were in.

Not to mention the predatorial look Train was looking at him with. Sven grunted, pulling out his ciggarette from between his teeth and placed it down on the ashtray.

The Black Cat then began tracing circles absentmindedly on the older sweeper's thigh, mouth put in a firm pout and back arched as Train continued to sit on his calves.

"You don't want to know why I decided to tell you?" Came the predictable cat-like whine from the ex-assasin. A single golden orb rolled and an irritated groan followed.

"Not really, no." Sven replied, trying drastically to pull himself back into his newspaper. Train automatically swatted it to the floor with one quick flick of his wrists.

And he pounced.

In cat-like reflexes did the Black Cat straddle the toned chest beneath him, lean legs spread wide and clamp down possesively. A quick hand jutted into the white bag and came back out with a box of pocky.

Sven did nothing but gawk.

"T-T-TRAIN!" He flustered in a panicking voice, his body struggling to sit up, but Train's weight holding him down. "Get off of me! What would happen if Eve—MMPH!"

A sly smile spread across a creamy-coloured face, golden eyes half-lidded as an expert hand twirled the milk-flavoured pocky around slowly in Sven's mouth. A pleased hiss escaped a victorious ex-assasin, thighs twitching under the scarred chest, feeling each movement from the tense muscles beneath him.

"See? Doesn't it taste good?"

Sven felt horrified. Eve could easily walk in and see him and Train in… in, in oh for Christ's sake! He didn't want the poor girl to get the wrong impression! Train would sometimes go into these weird frenzies where all he did was pester him senseless to get a blush or some amusing reaction out of him.

He gulped, thinking things over logically, yet it was so hard to do. Whether it was because of the Black Cat's thighs stradding over his stomach and feeling the heat radiate off of one of the most sensitive parts of the human body, the twirling pocky in his mouth or the look on Train's face that shone of victory and dominance; he didn't know what to hate first.

He frowned to show his hate to his partner, but this did nothing but fuel Train's desire to continue his game.

"Eat, come on! It's not that hard to take a bite!" The chocolate-haired man hissed, eyes narrowing slightly. The paste had melted off in Sven's mouth, and he sucked profficiently to get the last bit off.

Golden eyes became slits, the lazy smile growing a little bit wider. Train twirled the pocky a bit more before Sven bit the stick in half. Only the other half remained, the milk-flavoured batter still waiting to be eaten.

"I'll be quick," Sven sighed in relief, "I know you don't want Princess walking in on us like this."

Pulling the stick away from chapped lips, Train opted to slip the last bit of the white pocky stick between his teeth and sit up properly. Sven took a sharp intake of air when Train's thighs slid backwards oh so slowly down his tense abdomen, sending goosebumps all over his body and a sharp shock down his thighs.

"Mmm, tastes of milk and oh so sweet!" The cat boy yelled happily, fox eyes grinning up at the ceiling, hands wrapped behind his head.

The single golden eye glinted dangerously.

With equally quick reflexes, Sven sat up, picked Train up and dumped him on floor beside the bed.

"Hey! Watch it!" The chocolate-haired man yelped, golden eyes squinting as he began massaging his tailbone. Hissing, he looked up with a grimace to the older man, who now sat up on the bed, slightly red in the face.

"Do not," Sven swung his legs over the edge of the bed, "Ever do that again, even by mistake." Standing up with a husky odeur of seriousness surrounding him, he marched from the room as dignified as possible.

Train pulled out another stick of milk pocky and stuck it in between his teeth. So maybe he had gone too far that time; atleast he had gotten his partner to eat the pocky. Yup, all this sweet… _milk_ flavoured pocky was now left to his will. He bit the stick in his mouth and let the other half fall in to his hand.

Perhaps the ending of his plan was a dud, but the entire outcome had tasted sweeter than milk to him. Train sucked happily, content to lean against the bed with his new favourite food in his hands. Alls good with the world.

* * *

Afterthoughts are always a bitch. I think I could have done better, but right now I don't feel like looking it over. Xx Nevertheless, it was my first try, and I'm still pleased with how it generally turned out.

I'll most likely edit this later on in the month, maybe around Christmas when I get the time. Expect it then! X3

-Ryocha


End file.
